1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a firmware update technology, and more particularly to a server and a method for updating a firmware of a server.
2. Related Art
Generally, servers need to update the firmware of a programmable logic device (PLD) in every server, in order to maintain the server and to upgrade some functions thereof. When the updating of firmware is preformed, the PLD needs to be taken apart from the server before a new version of the firmware is installed into the PLD. This causes a longer working period for updating the firmware. If a controller such as a baseboard management controller (BMC) in the server is employed to update the firmware of the PLD, the time required for updating the firmware could be significantly saved. However, the BMC connects to the PLD, and the operation of the BMC is associated with the operation of the PLD. When the PLD restarts, the PLD provides a restart signal to the BMC When the PLD ceases its operation to update the firmware, the BMC also ceases its operation. This may interrupt the process of updating the firmware and cause the failure of the firmware updating.